Project Summary The overall goal of this Undergraduate Research Education and Training (URGREAT) Program is to: Increase to 50% the proportion of graduates from Universidad del Este (UNE) RISE Program who enter a Ph.D. program in biomedical sciences. This goal will be achieved by providing project activities that: (1) foster year-round research related training experiences for students at an apprentice (students without research experience) and experienced (students with previous research experience) level; (2) provide opportunities for apprentices with UNE's researchers in Problem-based research training; (3) provide collaborations with off-campus researchers; (4) expose students to bioethical and scientific integrity issues through participation in a Responsible Conduct in Research Program; and, (5) will increase their conceptual understanding in gate-keeper science and math courses through the implementation of a comprehensive Undergraduate Research Success Center (Ur Success) that offers study and tutorial sessions, drop-by-tutoring, career guidance and confidential psychological services. It is expected that these inter- related activities will have the following outcomes: 100% of participants in the RISE program will graduate with a bachelor degree in Science; 50% of the graduates from the RISE program will enroll in a biomedical or behavioral science Ph.D. program; 50% of the RISE students will participate in a summer internship program at a USA research intensive university; 100% of RISE students will have a cumulative GPA of 3.25 or higher by graduation; 100% of RISE students by graduation will make at least one off-campus presentation at a professional scientific meeting or conference; 100% of RISE students will participate in at least 70% of career development activities; increase participation of non RISE science students in RISE activities by 50% .